Promise Me
by smexy18
Summary: Seven years after the cell games, Chichi misses Goku and wants to see him again. Seven years after....could her desperation be paying off or is it her....
1. Promise me

* * *

He had made something to her. Something special, something she held so close to her heart, but within time...it was broken.

Seven years had past since the victory over cell, and the z-warriors were finally able to rest and live a _ normal_ life. Happiness was the time for most of them, but not for Chichi. She wasn't able to move on with hers. She just couldn't find the happiness that her two sons, Gohan and Goten had. It wasn't possible for her atleast, not without _ him._ He was always with her, by her side and he would always see the bright side to everything. But now, the brightside, was the downside.   
Goku had given his life for his friends and family without hesitation or regrets. He felt Gohan should be the protector of earth after him because he saw the power of a true warrior. But it was that horrifying day that changed everything...

* * *

** Flash Back**

  
The wind blew a howl of endless screams as the dust and debree scattered across the open plains of the mountains. There was no sign of wild life for miles... Just the destruction of hatred and pride. The smell of the dead lingered in the air and all around you'd see the damp blood, bone and flesh of those who faught hard. There he was, the young child on his hands and knees, squeezing the dirt between his fingers, begging for a solution of a way out. His sweat soaked into the hot rocky ground underneath him as the rays of the sun beat down on his back. He couldn't stand how it mocked him. He hated that dreadful beast who'd done everything, but by this point, Gohan had been terribly weakened by the ongoing fight and it was still far from over.   
His size was already massively huge and it would be just a matter of time before earth disappeared forever.   
He slammed his fists hard into the ground, creating tiny craters beneath them. What was he suppose to do? He knew he could do nothing more, not at the rate of how things were going._ No way._   
"Say goodbye to your precious planet Gohan!" Cell stated, laughing extremely hard.   
"No, don't!" The young warrior demanded.   
He stood to his feet, feeling the pressure, taking in the emotions of a true warrior. He sadly couldn't understand them as he needed to at a time like this. He was confused, lost. He needed to act, but couldn't. He had the power, but with having the knowledge of angering Cell, he would easily be allowing him to destroy the humble planet and all who lived there. And that's something he didn't want.   
Gohan thought back of the time of when he could have killed Cell. He had more power then he needed but allowed it get to his head like the saiyan prince, Vegeta. He wanted Cell to suffer for what he'd done. Who could blame him? He had always felt he was helpless and weak, never believeing he could help his family and friends. He'd always watch from the side lines, but not now. He fell to his knees once more feeling all the blame of disobeying his father. _ It was his fault_ and the earth would now be gone because of him.   
"I've been a fool! Damn it, I let Cell win again!" He failed everyone, but mostly himself.   
In the not so far off distance, the other z-warriors watched with heavy fear and doubt but not all shared the same emotions. There was one who stood from the crowd. _Goku._ Realizing the very limited time and choices they had, he tried the only thing he could do:** Sacrifice himself.** He stood, a man, a warrior as he turned his head to his loved ones. Then he proudly smiled, happy to know they would finally be safe.   
"Goku, what is it?" Krillan asked as they all stared puzzled.   
"Listen, there's not much time left and there's only one way I can think of saving the earth now."   
"What are you talking about?!"   
"No, don't! You don't have to do this!" Trunks yelled as Goku raised his fingers to his bloody forehead.   
"Goodbye guys." He simply replied, waving.   
"Goku, wait..." Krillan begged.   
Goku...disappeared from amongst them and that was the last time they'd ever see Goku again. It would only get worse without him. Soon enough the warrior stared into the beast's eyes, grinning. Gohan looked up, wondering why he was there with him. Goku then looked down at his brave son and smiled.   
"You put up a good fight Gohan. I'm so proud of you."   
"Daddy?"   
"Gohan, listen. Take care of your mother for me. She needs you more then ever and please...tell her I had to do this. Tell her there was nothing else I could do. And let her know, I love her."   
He turned to face the beast and his son's eyes opened wide as his father gave him one last smile, one last goodbye.   
"Goodbye, my son." And then, he was gone with the wind.

* * *

End of flash back

  


Present Day...

  
Chichi walked down the river bank, watching the pedals fall in and float down the river. It was a cool day sunny day and she didn't really have anything to do. Gohan was at school and Goten was sleeping over Trunk's house at Capsule Corp. And well...Goku wasn't there eaither. He hadn't been for what seemed like an eternity.   
_ He was stupid_   
_ He was careless_   
_ He was a jerk_   
He knew the risks and the pain that would be floating around, but he had too. But then, that wasn't the problem. He really hadn't thought it over before deciding to stay with King Kai either. That too, wasn't the problem.   
Chichi continued down the river with a heavy heart and now, a broken one. She was lonely and hurt. She had her desires that would never be satisfied, and that destroyed her. Her days would be long and empty, cold and frustrating. She had come to the conclusion that Goku had deserted her for a stupid reason. After all, this wasn't the first time he'd done this to her. Maybe he wasn't interested in her. She really could have cared less if the earth blew up. In fact, she almost wanted it to happen. That way, her sons would be with their father, but she would be with her one true love forever. Nothing to ever go wrong. He'd always be with her instead of "other world."   
The wind blew gently, making the area a perfect place to be alone and just sort herself out. She walked to the river's edge noticing a tiny fish caught between two stones. Its tail wiggled as its gills gasped for air. She watched it with pity and after some time, freed it back to the water and there it swam down stream. She glanced into the water seeing herself in its reflection and quickly looked away. She was very beautiful: long, silky charcoal hair and eyes, slender figure with perfect skin. She had aged a bit but she was still very attractive. If only he could see her now...   
She looked at her reflection once more in the tiny ripples...someone was behind her, watching. She saw a tall figure with dark hair as her own and had a muscular body. She turned quickly only to find no one behind her. Could it be? Could it really be that he was there, or had it just been her imagination? Or maybe her desperation to see him again? She stood blank minded, staring into the distance like being frozen in time. She never made a move from that spot until it got late enough for Gohan to get home from school. She wanted to stay there so badly, but Gohan would get concerned and go looking for her. She didn't want to worry him...he'd had enough of that growing up.   
She simply walked home, never dropping the thought of seeing him behind her. She really wanted to know...she really did. She had to otherwise she'd go crazy. But then again..maybe...she already was. She was going to find him one way or the other. She could have seen Goku for the first time in seven years and if he really was there, she wanted to be there with him. She had decided it then and there! She needed, wanted to have him back. That's all that ran through her thoughts.   
_ I want you back._

* * *

Wow, I really hope you all enjoyed it! I have chapter two complete, **BUT** its a lemon. (High sexual content) So if you want it, you'll have to e-mail me a request with your e-mail address in the e-mail itself! You can send your request here:   
**Note: Please understand that if you are under 15 years of age, you will not recieve chapter two!**  
If your not interested in such content, you can wait for chapter three (which i'm about to start) or, you can check out my other fictions. Either way, I hope you all enjoy(ed) them!! See you all soon! 


	2. The Painful Truth

  
Okay, as I stated in chapter one, chapter two, was a lemon and therefore, you'd have to send a request for it. (Only because it is not allowed.)   
I do not own dbz. I'm a fan.

* * *

Quietness lingered in the calm crisp air and the moon floated high above the clouds, past the earth's atmosphere. Its gentle glow overlit the city's lights below the dark, mysterious forest that surrouned the "Son" residence. The curtains of her bedroom window swirled rapidly, the cause of sudden rushes of heavy winds. Her sheets were pushed back down to her toes and her hair hanged off the side of her bed where she lay asleep like the sleeping beauty. She laid quietly, her body lifeless without a single sign of movement. A draft of wind glided down her body, waking her with a cold, unwelcomed chill. She slowly opened her eyes in the darkness gaining all her senses and like a blind bat, she was waking in unknown surroundings. Or at least, until she was fully awake.   
This wasn't where she remembered being. This certainly wasn't it. The area of blossoms, trees, green grass and sparkling clear water? No, this wasn't where she was or wanted to be for that matter. Goku wasn't there with her and he was of right now, her main priority.   
Her sight cleared and adjusted to the room's lighting and thats when she noticed, she was still naked. All that covered her was, or appreared to be, white silkly cloths covering her personal areas. She glanced around her room and again saw a dark figure...in the corner diagonally from her. It was sitting in one of her chairs, watching her.   
"Goku, i-is that you?" She whispered, a little frightened. It didnt answer or even move. Again, this might have been her imagination, or maybe not. If he was there before to the point of making love to her, then why wouldn't he be there now? She didn't understand anything at this point. What she last remembered was falling alseep in Goku's arms under the blossom tree, so how on earth did she end up in her room naked with someone watching her? Could she have been kidnapped, raped and brought back here to be killed? Now that had to be her imagination, right?   
"Hey come on, this isn't funny. Goku if thats you, please say something." She begged.   
Above the person, was a tiny window and every night the moon's light would shine right through and cover the wall, but this time, it didn't. It missed the person's face and entire body, hiding the identity and Chichi was getting very scared which was very unusual for her.   
Shaking from the inside out, she crept to the end of her bed hoping to make it out of the room before she'd get caught. But in her brave fast attempt, the figure caught and pushed her against the door quit harshly by her shoulders. She instantly knew it was a man by his strength and forcful behavior and she believed this was the end. She'd never spend an other year or so with her family and friends. Never again. Not even with Goku. She freaked from the very bottom of her soul, trying to scream before he covered her mouth.   
"Hey calm down. Its me, Gohan." He said lowering his hand.   
"Gohan? Are you serious? Why didn't you say anything?"   
"I don't think thats important right now."   
"Yes, it is Gohan. You scared me."   
"This is nothing compared to how much you scared me." And he was right...

* * *

(Flash back)

  


The moment Chichi doesn't remember...

  
"Mom, where are you?" He shouted, walking through every room of the house.  
_ "Where is she? Its not like her to be out at this time of day. I wonder if she's alright."_ Gohan thought maybe she'd be with Bulma, but when she didn't come home after awhile, he got worried and decided to go looking for her. He looked all around, searching high and low, everywhere he thought she'd go but to no avail. Then he finally found her in the same place she had been all day, at the quiet river side. He walked up closer and stopped, turning around immediately. What son was suppose to see his mother in the condition she was in? Not very many, hopfully none at all. This had been the first time he'd seen her like this and wished it'd be the last time. He turned around again, shocked, scared, confused, lost. What had happened to her and how did she get this way? He was so confused and got flooded with concerns.   
He walked down to her. Her body was on its side, naked and in fetus position as it had been stretched out with Goku earlier. He noticed her clothes scattered everywhere so he picked them all up making sure he didn't miss anything. Then it was her turn. He walked over to her once more glancing at her with the expression that this happened because of him. He never defeated Cell causing Goku to step in and therefore, they lost him. It was almost like she was crazy because of his mistake, and maybe thats what it was..._ the painful truth._   
He gently picked her up into his welcoming arms and took her home, laying her on her bed. He found some cloth and covered her, opened the window and sat in the chair to the far off corner. Thats where he'd stay until she'd wake up. In the time he watched her, trying to think of something, anything to get his mind off her. Outside the sun went down below the trees, setting a light pink-orange color in the wide open sky over their house. And soon enough it was dark and breezy, awakening her.

* * *

End of flash back

  
The painful truth...telling someone they're imagining things, is far from being easy, especially if your the one explaining it. But is it really imagination or is it really the painful truth that Goku was never there?   
"Mom, what happened? Why were you out there like that? Did someone hurt you?"   
"No. No one hurt me."   
"Then what happened? I'm your son mom, not your enemy. You have to tell me." He replied rubbing her arm.   
"I..." She said looking away, exhaling loudly.   
"I... saw your father sometime last week or so. I don't remeber when exactly but I went back for awhile and when I had given up, he showed up and we "got close". I know you won't believe me but... I know what I'm talking about!"   
"Mom, I looked around. I didn't see anyone else out there with you. Dad wasn't there. I'm sorry." **The truth be told.**   
"No, he was there, how else could I end up like that?"   
He looked at her with sympothy wanting to believe her but Gohan knew that was impossible. Goku was never there with her and never would be. He was smarter then that and wished Chichi would see the truth and because she doesn't, thats what made it painful. Chichi was just overreacting or imagined everything.   
"You could have.. eh...huh... sometimes we're fooled easily. The things from our pasts or subconscious mind just overrun our trans of thought. In other words, we tell ourselves things we want to hear or believe. So you might have just..."   
"No, don't say that! I know I saw him and I know we were together! There just couldn't be any other explanation!"   
"I'm sorry this has happened to you but you have to promise me you won't go back there. Or at least for a while. Please, I don't want this to happen again." He admitted placing his head on her shoulder in the still darkness.   
"Oh my dear baby. I'm sorry for all this. I really was carless and didn't think you'd actually come looking for me and end up seeing me that way in the end result. Its just I was so shocked to see him after all this time, I couldn't control myself."   
"Please be more careful. What if that was Goten that saw you instead of me? I'm old enough to understand the situation we're in, but he isn't. He'd..."   
"I know and I'm glad it was you instead of him. I'd doubt he'd ever talk to me again.   
"No, he'd stop talking altogether." Gohan replied slightly laughing to lighten the mood.   
"Gohan dear, why don't you go to sleep now. I can tell your tired from watching me."   
"Are you sure? I want to make sure your alright."   
"Yes. Go to sleep now."   
"Alright, but please do the same. I want to know your here and not out there."   
"Yes, alright, I will. Goodnight Gohan. Love you."   
"Love you too, mom." He said kissing her on the forehead, then went to his bedroom upstairs.   
Poor Gohan. She couldn't imagine what was going through his mind all this time. He still felt he was the one to blame but if it was really thought out, it was Goku's mistake. And Gohan...didn't _ truely_ understand what the situation was. He was very young the day Goku died so Gohan went through a lot of things but whats worse? Losing a father, someone you were so close too, or losing your husband that you've been with all your life? Both were almost equal, and they would have been if it hadn't been for what chichi still held on too...   
The promise.

* * *

On too chapter 4>>>>> Charge! lol. Get ready!!! 


	3. Her Confession, His Pain

Her confession, his pain

  
Hey guys. I'm sorry its taken me a while to post this or write it for that matter. I have been a bit busy with a few things so I haven't been able to get to this. But now I'm ready to continue!! On with the story! And just a note, I don't feel as though I got what I wanted out of this. Well I did but not exactly so I'm hoping you all enjoy it just the same!

* * *

It was now an everyday feeling. What happened between the two, became an everyday thing of searching for him everywhere. She wasn't going to give in. Not now, It had become her priority, her will to go on...even if it destroyed her from the inside out. But she also had the promise that had been forgotten that pushed her forward.  
Rain. It was raining a heavy down pour of rain-like tears, sliding down the sides of their roof with a musical sound that lifted the silence. It was dark, cool and a bit gloomy as she awoke in her bed, sitting up and glancing around. She had a dream of a past memory, a memory of her special promise and how it was given to her. She sat for while, thinking about all that had happened to her from the beginning. With all that her thoughts and concerns, she didn't concider something. Gohan had been trying to help the best he could with knowing little about her feelings. And plus he was very concerned...very concerned. Like a mother should she wanted to reassure him, just enough for him to relax a little more.   
She gracfully got out of her bed and walked through the house, heading to the stair case. As she walked more memories came back like the day Gohan first came home. The day he started smiling. The day he called her "mommy" or "mama." The day when Goku...carried her into their bedroom.   
She got to the end of the hallway and walked to the stairs, shortly going up quietly. At the top after turning the corner, was the boys room where Gohan slept. Quietly she walked to the door, pushing it open and peaked inside. There her dear oldest son laid peacfully sleeping in the dim light of the distant city. Its been a long time since she saw him sleeping calmly. As he grew up, she'd be woken up from aweful screams coming from his room. She'd run up to him and have to gently shake him to wake him up because he wouldn't otherwise. It was the nightmares he'd have, always bothering him in his time of rest that caused it all. So now she kind of wondered what it was he was dreaming about. Wait, she knew. She wasn't dumb headed. He was most likely dreaming about what she had drempt of, Goku.   
She walked in futher and sat on the right side of his bed and he slightly flinched from the movement. She sat smiling. She was so proud of him and always had been. She didn't care if he thought he was the one to blame for Goku's death. No, he wasn't and she knew that more than anyone.   
She continued to smile when she moved a little higher to his head and stroked his cheek with her hand. His skin's softness reminded her of his father's. They both were so much a like inside and out to the point of this. She continued gently when he started moving and reacting to her touch. He opened his eyes and saw her with a calm expression that made him wonder what she was doing. What was she doing? It tends to be a little strange when you get moments like this between you and your mother. Maybe even concerning if she didn't normally do this kind of thing.   
He sat up instantly in a quick movement. Did...did she scare him...again? Eh boy.   
"Huh...hi...mom. Is there something I can help you with?"   
"No."   
"Huh, okay. What exactly are you doing?"   
"Nothing."   
"Right. I don't mean to be rude but...WHY ARE YOU IN HERE?!"   
"Because I thought about something."   
"What is it?"   
"There was something I never told anyone but now I think you should know. My promise."   
"Your promise? Why do I suddenly have a strange creepy feeling about this?"   
"When I was younger and first met your father, there was a night we spent alone together."   
"Oh boy."   
"That night was the night before I'd marry him and..." She said before stopping.   
"And?" He encouraged her.   
"And we were lying on the grass under the stars. I remember him pulling me close as he started shaking."   
"..."   
Thats when he whispered something to me. Something I said I'd never forget because its special to me."   
"Well, whatever it is, I know it means something to you."   
"Oh you have no idea Gohan. No idea.   
"I bet I don't."   
"This is what he said and then forgot immediately after..."   
He sat there and watched as her expression got heavy and cold. It wasn't that warm sunny smile anymore and he knew now this was very important, never to be fooled with.   
_"Remember Chichi, that I will always be with you to the end of eternity no matter what happens to me. Remember that this is my promise to you and only you."_   
Suddenly he noticed she was about to cry as she turned from him, her hand still on his cheek. He moved a little closer to her until his knee hit her thigh, close enough. He placed his hand on her shoulder and she turned around crying, the tears running down her pretty face. He just wrapped his arms around her and she laid her face on his shoulder, her hair falling slightly down his back.   
"Please don't be so hard on yourself mom. I don't think he intended for this to happen. You have to remember your married to a sayian and somethings are bound to happen that normally don't. Its my fault he's not here to begin with, so in a way, I'm the one who broke your promise."   
"No, don't you go there Gohan! Don't you dare! Your not the one to blame because it wasn't your fault. You have to understand that."   
"You don't know that because you wern't there. You..."   
She covered his mouth with her hand and stared him in the eyes to make sure he was paying attention.   
"Do you think I have to be there to know? Gohan I'm your mother and I'm smarter then I look."   
He nods.   
"Alright then. Now get back to sleep. You have to go pick up Goten in a few hours and I want you rested.   
"Hmmph mmmmph." Somehow he got a feeling she didn't say everything, eaither because she didn't want to or she wanted it to herself.   
"Excuse me?"   
He pulled her hand down and held it tightly.   
I was asking for..."   
She bent over kissing him on the head as he watched in surprise.   
" Oh nevermined. Nigh mom."   
"Night Gohan, love you."   
"Love you too mom."   
What was it now? Pain too far down in just a matter of time, or misunderstanding of each other to due the lack of feeling each other's pain? They did but it couldn't have been as bad as their own pain, blame and suffering.   


A few hours later...

  
The sun was warm, bright and strong and more then welcoming to the earth below it. The birds started singing again sometime in the early morning and a light touch of mist covered the grass, glittering the area. It was so wonderful Chichi went and did her chores while Gohan was on his way to Bulma's. Again he caught himself thinking about her, afraid of what to do, when where and how. Could Bulma help? Could she actually get some kind of answers? Who in the world knew or cared? He had to give it a try. If he didn't who else would? No one, apsolutely no one because they cared about themselves and nothing more.   
"Hey there Goten. Are you ready to come home?   
"Where's mom?   
"Huh, she's at home Goten. Why does she have to be here?   
"She's always here when I come home."   
"Oh sorry buddy, she's not this time. She's busy doing things."   
"Oh. Bummer."   
"Hahaha. Come on lets go home alright?"   
"But wait... Bulma wants to talk to you. She told me to tell you that but I forgot over the thing with mom."   
"Oh, where is she?"   
"Right here." Said a voice as he looked up noticing Bulma walking towards them.   
"Hi, Bulma. What's up?"   
" How's your..well you know..your m.o.t.h.e.r?"   
"Huh, Goten can you go outside for a little bit?"   
"Okay."   
"Thanks squirt."   
He goes outside the back door as the two watch him get distracted with a butterfly.   
"My mother isn't as well as I'd like her to be. I mean early this morning she just came into my room acting like I was my father."   
" What do you mean acting like-"   
" Ah come on Bulma, I shouldn't have to tell you _ that_ do I? Your married for Godsake."   
"Right, but what I meant was why did she go in there? So she was flirty. Maybe she was sleep walking, you do kind of look like Goku...a little...sort of."   
"That'a not helping... This is seriously getting crazy and out of hand."   
"Yeah, maybe she'll propose to you." She said jokingly.   
"What?! That's not funny!"   
"Hey calm down, I was only kidding. You want to help her but the only way you can is by helping yourself."   
"I'm sorry but your not making any sense."   
"Yes I am, your just not understanding my point. What I mean is you need to think about yourself too Gohan. Look at how worked up you've become... your changing along with your mother."   
"I know, I know!!! Its just hard okay! I'm only eighteen Bulma! I'm not suppose to be left alone to take care of my mother and little brother! I can't do it on my own for the rest of my life...I can't! I wish this never would have happened and that we could live normally. Why did we have to be like this instead of humans? And why did that damn cell come here to destroy everything I had?! I just can't take it anymore...I found my mother Bulma! She was near a river bank sleeping naked under a tree! She told me it was because she saw my father and they made love...thats not normal! I saw her there...I'm not suppose to see her like that..no. I'm not..I'm just not. I mean, what if that was Goten? What would have happened then? I just want this all to be over." He shouted pushing his fist through the window next to him. Immediately his hand started dripping blood at a quickining pace. The blood dripped through the cracks of his shin and between his knuckles, soaking into what ever it touched. The two stood silent, she watched him, he stared at his bloody hand. His blood seemed it was like any other, red, warm thick and moist when it actually wasn't. The blood that soaked on his hand was the same blood that ran through his very veins, awakining his anger and hidden power. The same blood that Goku carried...   
Those were the emotions from seven years ago..the emotions of a true warrior. Gohan had to understand that that's what it takes to be strong...to feel a bit of pain every now and then no matter how intense but this was more then just a little bit of pain. This really was getting serious. Gohan was always strong in his own way with a gentle heart but needed a push everynow and then because remember, he felt worthless to his friends. Not being able to help then bothered him, but not being to help now was killing him and he was alone too, or was he? And what about Chichi...was she really alone..really, really alone?

* * *

Meanwhile...

  
Back at home Chichi was outside hanging up some clothes to dry on the drying rack that she had made some time ago to rid some of her pain. It again was a calm cool day with a bit of a breeze. Mount Pals had always been that way..it was so far up compared to the busy cities.   
She turned her head and looked around and thought about something...this place. She had thought about what she said to Goku when he appeared...the part of where she didn't care if the earth blew up. That was an honest lie...a lie. She loved Goku more than anything and she believed in his wishes and desires as he supposably did hers. So that meant she went against them when she told him that statement. If she really did love him, why the hell did she tell him that?? He loved being the one to protect the earth every chance he got and to see his son fighting by his side. He loved those things and she realized she didn't care. When she spoke those words, it was like saying to forget what you love doing. Forget it all and remember me and only me. That was stupid of her to do but she wasn't thinking and certainly didn't think it mattered.   
" Remember..."   
"Huh..."   
"Remember..."   
"Who is that?"   
"Remember..."   
"Remember what? I don't understand." Suddenly she felt something light and gentle hold her. In the corner of her eye, he was behind her, his chin on her shoulder and he whispered into her ear.   
"Just remember. Thats all...nothing more. Remember..._ me."_   
"But wait... Why are you telling me that? And why aren't you here?"   
"You have to figure that out yourself Chichi. I can't help you if you don't learn for yourself."   
"But why? Why can't you just tell me? Goku! Oh Goku don't do this to me please! We need you, I need you! GOKU!!!!"   
His voice softened and slowly disappeared. She fell to her knees shocked, confused feeling so empty and worthless. Why was he doing this? He must know..he has too...he just has too, right? Her insanity was just a thin line away from breaking, rising and being forced to a whole new level..she'd be defining that word, that meaning...insanity. Thoughts are powerful, easily able to take over and make us believe anything that seems like reality..but she was more advanced by now. There was a short time though, of where she'd finally believed she'd given up everything but then he had come, giving her new life, a new hope and full spirit along with what seemed like insanity to others.   
Is she insane or not? You figure it out.

* * *

"Gohan, me and everyone else knows you blame yourself for everything but you know you can't do this anymore. This isn't helping your mother, if anything its making it worse."   
"Yeah, I know but what can I do? I'm trying but doesn't seem to be working. Its like I want to believe her, really I do but its not possible. Will we ever get over this...over my father? I mean how could this happen to us...I made my mistakes and it seems I have no where to run. I want to start over but I can't find the starting point. Damn I hate this."   
"Oh but your not alone in this. Neither of you are and your freinds are here...we always were and will be." She walks closer to him and placed her hand on his chest, on his heart. "Open your eyes. Thats all I ask of you...open your eyes in your heart. Just let go of everything, forget it all. All the pain, tears and fear...leave it at the battle field where you were seven years ago. Give yourself a chance to understand and a chance at a new life and beginning...without your father. I know you can and your mother too. Just do it."   
"How?"   
"That is something you have to figure out yourself Gohan, but I believe you can do it. You can do anything you set your mind too."   
"Right."   
"Just remember who you are...inside."   
"Right, thanks." He finally settled down turning to get Goten then left shortly after. This had all happened in a matter of weeks but to the two mother and son, it seemed like an eternity and it was just the beginning... _ Come back to us Goku!_

* * *

Finally! I got this posted! Once more I do apologize for taking so long. Come back soon for chapter 5! 


	4. Distance

Distance

This is super, chapter five already! I have a hunch that this chapter will really grab you...enjoy.

I don't own dbz.

* * *

In a distance place of the galaxy, is a world filled with interesting life energy. Something different, something super and maraculious. This planet was like earth's twin, floating in distance but yet, it was all its own beauty. The energy was of those of the dead who lived like they breathed air for the first time, coming from a womb. If not for earth, this planet would most likely have taken its place...if not for Goku's love and joy for everything. This planet was the other world, where seven years ago, Goku was sent for all eternity.

Back and forth the two seemed like they were dancing on air, clashing into each other, elbow to elbow, fist to fist. The sounds of heavy jolts of energy came from every side pleading for more. How long was it now, more then a few hours? Both men, warriors, suddenly stopped in front of each other, grinning as blood dripped down their faces, arms, upper chests and knees. Peices of cloth from their clothes were torn off, the cause of energy. That was the symbol to the end of their time.

"You're really good, I underestimated you." One said.

"Your not half bad yourself. You really battered me up."

"I'm trained very well here."

"I can tell...ow chawowa! Hahaha!"

The warrior smiled.

"Ladies and gentlemen, I would now proudly like to present your grand winner, are you ready?!"

"YEAH, WHOO!" Cried the audience.

"Alright, thats the spirit! And the winner is...Goku from planet earth!!"

The crowd's energy was tramendous in that sudden rush as the two shook hands congradulating one another. The two after all, were the strongest of warriors on that planet and they seemed like angels, protecting them all. And thats just what Goku was to Chichi...more then that. She'd imagine him having wings everytime he'd leave or return home. Pure, white, wings that took the entire sky for themselves. They'd wrap her with warmth and comfort, believeing they were a protective shield.

A while later...

"Goku, I want to know something." He asked as they walked down a road.

"What is it king kia?"

"When your family tried wishing you back, why did you choose to stay here?"

"Because I'm positive in my son. I saw a great power and potential in him while we were training in the hyper bolic time chamber. It amazed me to see how determined he was to keep fighting even to the point of death. I do admit it was hard for me to leave them behind, but they can't be so dependent on me forever. I won't be alive forever...oh wait..i'm not alive as it is! What am I talking about? Hahaha!"

"Goku."

"I'm serious king kai."

"Do you miss her?"

" Yes."

"How much?"

"More then anything in the world."

"Do you love your son, Gohan?"

"Yeah, he's everything to me...I couldn't allow him to be in my place. What's the point of all this?"

He just simply gently smiled at Goku, slightly tilting his head to the side.

"Okay, so what's going on king kai?"

"What did you do when you saw her?"

"King kai..."

"Answer me."

"I held her."

"What else?"

"I...we...made new memories."

"Then remember your old ones. Remember them from day one, when you first met."

"I don't understand, is this a test?"

"No."

"Then tell me what this is all about."

"No."

"Why?"

"Its not my place to do that Goku."

"Then who's is it?"

..._"Yours."_

"King Kai?!"

"You will know in time, but for now...you have training to do."

"Come on, I'm seri...TRAINING???!!!! Did you say TRAINING??!!! When, where, with what, who???? I want to know! Do I get my own planet to use or...or do I get training gear? Oh this is going to be fun! Hahahaha, hehehehe!!"

They continued down the road, well king kai did anyways.

_"Goku, so free spirited and a child at heart, but yet, an invinciable warrior. I thank the heavens for sending him to us...he's the one. I just hope its not too late._

Too late? Why in the world would it be too late? Goku was dead. He could have all the time in the world and besides, sooner or later his family would pass on. So...what did king kai mean by that?  
Continuing down the road, Goku felt a sudden shiver down his spine, something he'd never felt before and it really worried him. That feeling had been a hint, a guess or a time to really think about his past and figure out exactly what the hell was going on. If he didn't get that...he really was a carless stupid jerk.

King Kai continued walking until he saw Goku in the distance, standing still, his hands in hard rock fists, after all Goku did run off ahead in excitment over training. Such a child right? Not always.  
The Kai walked over in front of him and noticed his head was tilted forward, a shallow shadow covering his face in a shock of surprise. In Goku's mind was a darkness becoming a bright light, pulling him into it further and faster. He couldn't move or excape no matter how much he trashed and pulled in all possible directions. He was being consumed...by his memories.

Behind the light, more like through it, was a little boy and a young women. He was maybe the age of twelve or younger with dark spiky hair, dark eyes, an awkward way of admiring girls and a tail. The girl on the other hand, was much older and she was like a damsel in distress. All pretty with lavander colored hair and blue eyes, slender body with many curves...and no tail. Goku saw the boy walking around her as politly as possible, searching for a tail...poking her with a stick.

"What...no tail?!"

"Why would I have a tail...wait, why do you have a tail?!"

"Because... My grandpa said people who don't have tails, I should be nice to because their girls."

"Well your grandfather is partly right. I am a girl but people who don't...eh why am I explaining this to a mere boy? I don't have time for this! I have to find the dragon balls so I can have my wish!"

"Dragon balls? Wish? Huh?"

"Yeah. Their magical balls that awakens a powerful dragon named Shen-long. If your lucky in finding all seven balls, he'll grant you a wish! But I won't have a problem seeing I have a radar."

"Wow, girls talk alot."

'Hey you asked."

"So what's your wish?"

"Hum...hu...hahahah...a boy freind."

"Is that food?"

"No its not food, its a human! Like you but older..and dreamy."

"Oh, I knew that."

"Sure you did kid. Whats your name anyway?"

"My name is Goku. And yours?"

"Huh...Bulma."

"Bulma? Thats so funny! Hahahahahaha!!!! Bulma, Bulma, Bulma, Bulma, Bulma! Come on, try saying it really fast! Hahahah!"

"Alright its not that funny! So where do you live anyway?"

"Over there."

Their voices start dimming to a sudden silence as something else faded through the brightness. A very tiny child strolled along a path in the dark deep woods away from home and his parents. He had seen a red butterfly flying a little ways above him, flapping its beautiful glittered like wings...causing the child to get distracted. This memory was all to familiar to Goku as he watched quietly in the depths of his memory. He smiled ear to ear, as the dear tiny boy tried desperately to catch the tiny insect that actually landed on his itty bitty nose. He got a little futhur into unknown danger when the butterfly had flown up into a tree, where poor baby couldn't reach. Attempting this was all fun and games when your only two...he backed up and ran into the root of the tree! Within short time, the tiny thing had gotten himself onto a log, near a river side and started flowing fast down stream. When Goku had noticed this situation, he went running, searching everywhere with flying nimbus. Luckly he was found and saved.

Could the king Kai be doing all of this..returning all his memories slowly, one by one? If so...there was a reason.

A bit more memories came and past, "been there, done that" but there was one...just one...the only one that really caught the sayian eye.

Long ago, when the day was young and the love was fresh, there was but two strangers who met. Two people from two comepletely different worlds living in one came together as freinds and grew together, learning about each other and the life around them. But then...there was a time one had left for quit a few years, leaving the other behind. When she had given up, he'd come back, older, stronger, so different compared to their childhood fun. She had asked him something before he left but he misunderstood what it was. That was the purpose to why he'd left in the first place...and now that he had come back, he reconsidered.

As Goku watched he realized what he'd done. His heart sank to the deepest place, filling with a bit of guilt but yet, understanding. He'd seen all he wanted of that memory even though it wasn't finished. He didn't have to see anything else...because he knew now. He finally knew. There was a time or a moment that he had felt her pain while he was away from her, he hadn't understood it, but now he does. And he also remembered...he actually remembered!

**But**...

There wasn't at the time, much he could do. Remember he had chosen to stay there in other world because he felt Gohan was the one to take after him and because he wanted them to depend on themselves. He couldn't go back now, even if he wanted too, he couldn't, he died to many times already. _**Things are not always what they appear to be, but if they are, they can easily change in a blink of an eye.**_ In a way...remembering was worthless.

"Goku, any body home in there?"

The king kai was still standing, waiting for him to come around to a conciousness.

_"He must be in some kind of trans, but how did he get this way? I wonder if he's alright."_  
Slowly Goku began to come back and once he was, he wasn't so excited.

"Welcome back from where ever it is you went."

"Did you do that just now? Did you cause me to see all that?"

"No. I honestly don't have the slightest clue to what was going on in that empty brain of yours, Goku."

"Oh rats."

"Tell me what it is that you saw."

"Just memories of my family."

"But one of them caught your eye, didn't it?"

"How did you know?"

"You were talking. He went on, "about your wife, Chichi."

"Oh gosh, what do you think that meant King Kai?"

"I'm not sure Goku."

"Hey come on, I thought surpreme Kai's knew everything?!"

"We do but for this, I don't. This is your concern, your burden, your doing, not ours or mine."

Ah damn it. I guess I'll have to figure this out huh?"

"Yes."

" Okay, then I will...but can I train first? Please??!!"

"Dear God...alright come on, lets go."

Yup, he was a careless stupid jerk.

They eventually stroll off to the planet's training area and put everything out of thought...for a while, right? God knows. There was something they were all missing. They weren't thinking. Goku, Chichi, Gohan, King Kai? None of them. They weren't considering a few things, Gohan and Chichi because of pain. Goku and Kai because they were just not thinking. They were being blind to what was right in front of them. There...was, no, _something_ they could be doing...but no, not at all.  
Back on the other end of the galaxy, where earth embraced the heavens with its beauty, Chichi was at home...waiting for her sons.

"Uh...life is so different now. I don't know how to enjoy myself anymore, after all, Goku made it worth my wild. In fact I remember the day we met..." 

* * *

Flash Back

Years ago, there he was as a small child, knowing very little about humans, and here he is..about to meet one his age. He flew on his yellow cloud that lifted and supported him off the ground named, Nimbus. Nimbus was a special cloud, far from being your average one. He was a cloud that could take you anywhere, anytime, for any reason. But...there was a catch. If you didn't have a pure heart...you'd sink through him.

He flew through the air, like there was no end to possibilites. Down below was a young...human..._girl._

"Hey, are you Chichi?" He asked, his voice gentle, young and bright.

"Yes I am, but I don't think I know who you are. You're the second boy today that knows my name as Chichi." She said as he got to her eye level.

"Ah!!! You must love me too!"

"Well...you seem like a pretty nice girl to me."

"But I'm not even sure if my papa will let me have a boy freind yet."

"Oh, don't worry. Your father was actually the one who sent me here to find master Roshi. We need him so we can borrow the bango fan."

"Oh, I knew that."

"Come on, lets go find him. Get on."

"How are you staying on that thing?"

"Easy, you have to have a pure heart."

"Oh. Well when your the daughter of the Ox King, you're always well behaved."

She attempts to get on in back of Goku but struggles.

"Need some help?"

"Nope."

She grabs his tail...

His face instantly grows wider as his eyes grows to an unnatural size. His hair pointed like spikes and his body tightened.

"Ahhhhhhhgggaaaaaaahhhhhhhh!!!!!!!!!!!"

"Huh...what happened to you?"

"Ah, you grabbed my tail and I lose all my power when someone does that. Its something that I just can't stand."

"Oh, sorry."

* * *

End of flash back

"Oh, those were the days..." She said blushing as she starred into the sky, noticing her sons over head. As Goten got closer, she saw Goku in his face and she then thought that that voice who had said to remember, meant to just move on and remember Goku as he was. She decided to do that. To give up... this was the end.

* * *

wow, i'm slow lately. sorry, i've been busy...senior you know...heheh. ahem. 


	5. There is Hope

There is always Hope

Months...had now passed by...the air felt like it was getting colder and darker... like fall was coming around the corner. She was slowly, but surely moving on..helping Gohan with studies, Goten with sparring lessons. Cooking, cleaning, being the single mother she could be. Her memories and desires slowly began fading to the four corners of her mind, but were sure to never be locked up. There was one that was locked up for hopefully, a long time...the promise that was broken. In the few months that passed by, she continued to get visits by that person, that random man that would tell her to remember. She she misunderstood but took it to be what she thought it to be.

Gohan too, was healing. He'd remember how Chichi would tell him stories of how Goku was as a child. She still did, bringing tiny perfected drops of tears to his eyes. He'd think alot about his little brother and watch him grow. Oh how he reminded him so much about Goku, but in a different kind of way that it didn't exacty "hurt". He also had Videl, Videl Satan. She was cold, rude, mean and stubborn. It made him crazy at times but for some reason...she made him smile in the end. Krillian, Yamcha, Piccolo, and the others came by for a few visits, but they weren't exactly dedicated to it. After all, it hurt them too.

Goten now, was still unaware of everything, but began to get concerned in tiny ways, unnoticable to Gohan and Chichi. He'd sometimes ease-drop on their conversations, misunderstanding everything. He knew he had a father...that was about all. Maybe he'd one day know about everything...but not now. But he definately wondered alot and almost felt betrayed at times. He just let the boo-boos come and go, forcing himself to believe their was a reason to it all. His secret father bothered him the most.

_**There is always Hope.**_

There was something about to happen, something they wouldn't expect in the least. Not even Goku himself would be prepared for what was about to happen. This was something special that many people would come to see...

3:00pm Monday...

The three were at home, the two boys sitting, waiting for dinner to be served as Goten turned on the news. Immediately all eyes were towards the tiny television set, listening to the young man in a suit with a mic. in his hand.

" A baby dinosour was introduced today at the nearby circus, where they began its official training sessions during show time. It is as you can see behind me, a baby dinosour who had been found by the trainer. He says it was in bad condition and might not have survived the night. Will this dinosour be able to withstand the circus, or will it crumble under the spot light? I am Sam Willson, brought to you by wmur..."

"Oh no Gohan, thats Chobi!"

"Hey calm down squirt. He'll be alright."

"No, look closer!"

The trainer held a long, black, thin rope with an even thinner tip. Its handle was thick with tight stiches. It...was a whip. The man, stood there, grinning at the tiny shaking dinosour who was no older then a few months old. The man laughed and began squinting harshly, raising his arm high over his head, the whip dangling near his shoes. This wasn't going to be good. The man thrusted his arm down quicky with strength and power, the dinosour flinched.

"Okay, thats a little odd."

"I don't like this Gohan."

"Goten, sweety, its not real. Their only playing with a machine."

"No, their not mom. Thats Chobi, remember? His parents are freinds of dad and I."

The dinosour flinched as the man laughed harder, holding his stomach. He was playing with him but was shortly ended. This time, the man re-raised his arm with the whip, thrusted it down, hitting the baby. He repeated himself over and over, never stoping until he was out of breath. Chobi's shin broke open and blood flooded from him wounds, dripping down everywhere. Bruses became visable to the naked eye and Chobi fell to his side, holding his tiny wing over his face. The trainer beat him, kicked him hard until he nearly killed the baby. The audience was a little shocked, believing it wasn't an actual dinosour. Dang they were so wrong.

"No, Chobi! Gohan they're hurting him!"

"Goten, he'll be alright. I'll see to it personally!"

"Can I come with you, please?"

"Sorry bro, but you can't. You have stay here with mom. I'll be back, promise!"

Out he went, streight to the source. He flew over tall, green trees, the colors bright and purely new. He could smell the pine from the bark as the sap dripped from the cracks. He seemed to think he and his family were the only ones who _really_ noticed the earth's beauty when everyone else, noticed nothing. Totally nothing. In the distance, past the trees was where the city stood tall. Cars and people everywhere. This was the city where he got his publicity from, but right now, he could have cared less.

There the idiot sat in his chair, feeling all high and mighty when he was the smallest of all human men. He was ruthless, heartless, mean, proud, prideful...a sick man. Gohan walked up to him, prepared for anything well, almost.

"Excuse me, sir. Hi, my name's Gohan and I'm a little concerned for the health of your dinosour."

"Yeah, okay, thanks for your concern kid now beat it!"

"But your trainer is abusing him! Its not right, you could kill him! He's a baby and should be returned to the parents you stole him from!"

The man's frustration boils over the lid, never simmering down. He stood up over the arm of the chair and grabbed Gohan's shirt, pulling him in closer.

"Listen to me, and listen to me good because I'm only going to say this once! Where on earth do you think circuses get their animals from? The wild! Now I suggest you leave before you jump in over your head."

The man harshly pushes him to the ground and once again sits in his chair, watching Chobi get abused. Gohan...gets angry.

_"Man, what's with this guy? He's so cold and empty. An awful lot like...ah!"_

He turns to Chobi, glances and leaves. Outside he see a young family-mother, father, daughter. He watches quietly as they walk over to a nearby ice cream stand, smiling, laughing, enjoying the life Gohan had provided them years ago. They owed him their lives, everyone owed all of them something...but...in a way, they have. They're living like tomorrow would never come, like the sun would never...shine again. They were simply living and that made Gohan proud.

_"Chobi. I hope taking him will be alright...ah, of course it is. What am I talking about? All children need to be with their parents, humans and all."_

Gohan got Chobi free soon enough from his cage after tossing a man over his head, but...well...lets say, Chobi wasn't going anywhere without a fight...

"Stop right there, theif! It appears we have the great Sayiaman commiting a crime. Wow, well I'll be damned. What the heck do you think your doing steeling that dinosour from his master?"

"What, no, listen. This isn't what it looks like. If you don't let me go Videl, the baby's parents will be coming and they won't be happy! you have to let me go, please!"

"I don't think so. Your not going anywhere until you hand over that animal...and when you do, your off to jail. Teh, then I'll finally know who you are."

"You need to listen to me. Your making a mistake, I'm one of the good guys! I've known his parents since I was a baby myself! Goodness, let me take him home, then you can do what you want with me after."

"No way!"

The young girl ran at him straight on, her dark hair blowing against the on coming wind against her body. Her eyes sparkled with beauty most of the time, but this time, they were filled with glory and pride, desire...power. They had an intensity that had Gohan on his toes most of the time they were together. He instantly knew she was determined to unmask him and return Chobi to his "master".

"Let the dinosour go, now!"

"Don't count on it. If you won't listen then I'll do this my way!"

"I'd love to see you try!"

On they went, fist too foot, foot to face, foot to arm and hands...on and on they went back and forth down the closed off street. Chobi fell off of Gohan's shoulders, crying once he hit the cement ground and almost instanty he was taken into the trainers care. He grabbed his tiny, wiggling wings and tried lifting him up but only made him...call for his parents, Totto and his wife.

"Oh no." Gohan said.

"What's...he...doing?"

"Calling his parents...eh, you should have listened to me, Videl!"

"Well hey...it looked like you were...well, steeling..."

"Forget it, we have more important things to worry about now. _Or I do anyway."_

A sudden shawdow covered a blanket of darkness over the tall city sky scrapers, amazing and frightning thousands of people, young and old. Their wings passed over two buildings on each side, very wide and thick. Their tails, were like long fire hoses, stretching for what seemed like miles. And their bodies were like airplains crashing over head, nearly crushing everything as they swept down to the sidewalks. They looked frightning, and they could have been but Gohan knew they wouldn't hurt anyone...but he refused to underestimate them.

"Totto, stop this! Your baby is safe now! Please Totto, knock it off will ya?! Its me...Go-"

"Huh, I don't think he's listening... what did you say? You said Go. Go what, thats what I have to know, tell me! Its Gohan right? Its you Gohan, I know it!"

"Miss, please, I have to take care of this right now. Please let go of me...I don't want to hurt you with force."

"Force? Huh, thats funny, but sure, whatever."

Totto suddenly stops in front of Gohan, Videl and the trainer who held a loaded gun at Totto. Videl throws her pair of handcuffs, releasing the trigger, which went off, driving Totto crazy. He attacks...Videl.

"Totto, no not her please!" He said jumping in front of the young beauty, protecting her. He threw his fist into Totto, knocking him unconcious. Gohan stood up completely shortly after and turned around to see Videl holding Chobi. How beatiful they were holding each other in the crispy sunsun. A gentle glow flushed her face and her eyes showed purity. She was so beautiful.

"Videl, are you alright?"

"Yes, thanks to you. Sorry I didn't believe you. I was just trying too..."

"Its nothing. You were just doing your job...and your really good at it! Hahahaha!" He said wiping a strip of blood from his cheek. She...took note of that as she watched him in the sunlight. He picked up the giant dinosour...he really was amazing. He could do anything, kill, rule over everything. but he chose not too...and she wanted to know why. Soon enough Gohan disappeared with the creatures, Videl gone with the police. All was better...for a little while.

* * *

It was getting closer...closer.

The next day, he was late for class as usual...it was an everyday thing with him for some reason, never really knew why. Down the hall he ran passing many classrooms, filled with tons of students. Unconcious of his surroundings, she was standing my a locker, her arms folded with the biggest smile on her face and as he passed by her, she made her presance known.

"You think your so smart, don't you, Gohan?"

"What do you mean?"

"That bandaid. Its the exact same spot as to where the great saiyaman got cut. And I know why.

"Huh, no you don't!"

"Your the great saiyaman!"  
His heart dropped to the bottom of his stomach as his mouth went down to the area of where his chin would normally sit when closed. His secret was out in the open, he could no longer hide his identity from her. She had him in her very hands and she was far from finished, oh no, this was the beginning for her glory of teasing his very spirit.

"Oh no! I've...I've...I've, oh God, I've failed such a simple task! How could I do something like that? What kind of guy am I?! _I get the ability to fight powerful beings from other planets but I can't even fricken manage to keep this to myself?!! Holy shit! And it had to be her to find out...I'd rather take Mr. Satain! Wait, no, no I don't. I take that back."_ Okay Videl, you caught me but please keep this to youself."

"Why? I figured out that your the great sayiaman and you want me to keep it quiet? Your the son of that guy Goku, are you crazy?"

"I hope I'm not crazy. Please, I'm doing this for the privacy of my family. If it wasn't for them, I could care less what you do. I don't want the media bugging them."

" Fine, but on one condition. _**You have to compete in the martial arts tournament.**_ If you do that, I'll keep this between us."

"Oh come on Videl. Don't be silly. Why don't we just go out on a date instead? Thats way better."

"Unless you want me to keep quiet, you'll do as I say, right?"

"Fine, sure. I'll be in the tournament."

"Good boy. I have one thing though thats puzzling me...your the golden fighter too aren't you?"

"What?! No, no! Just great sayiaman is all! Haahahaahhaehhhhhhhahhh..."

"Eh, your lying."

"How can I be? He has blond hair!"

"Your right I guess and he's way cuter then you are. Alright then, we have a deal. Oh and one last thing...you have to teach me how to fly before it starts."

"Huh, yeah sure thing."

"See, thats the spirit. Go on a date, teh! Your so funny. See you soon Gohan."

"Okay, later Videl. _I did it again...how do I get myself into so many blackmails?"  
_

_**There is always hope...in the eyes of the heart.**_

There are many times. So many. Of where you don't expect the expected. You don't find it possible, you don't completely believe in expectations...and neither did they. What they were about to experience was unimaginable, impossible, stuip, a lie...a fairy tale, epecially for her. While Gohan was at school, she went back. She went back to that one special place where she had that once in a life time moment with him and she spent hours there, wishing, hoping, crying for an other great moment. Someone, was listening...

He was on his way...walking down the dirt filled winding road covered with the thickning layers of fog. In the quickest moment, he felt a chill of heating air swril down his spine in a circular motion, causing his body to tense. His eyes swiftly moved like a running animal searching for its prey in the darkest of nights as he searched around in the blurrie distance. A shadow as it appeared in the distance, stood in the stillest posture, so familar. Was it...him? The tiny pebbles under the boy's feet shifted around under him as his foot slid forward in the slightest movment...he didn't want it disappearing, but it did anyways. Gohan's head tilted down to the ground in dismay. The warming chill returned heavier around his body. A gentle hand held him around his collarbone...it was Goku as heaven's angel.

"Gohan..."

"Who are you, what do you want?"

"Your forgivness."

"My forgive?...

"I've missed you... Gohan." Like a blade striking his heart, Gohan's eyes filled with contemptment as they glittered with the moisture of tears.

"...fa...Fa.. ther. Is it really you?"

"Yes, its me. Its good to hold and hear you again Gohan. You've grown so much."

"Its been seven years...since then you know...It was expected I grow up sometime. Just wish you were there to see it happen."

"I know. You have to understand that it wasn't meant to hurt you."

"It did...but it hurt her more then it did me."

"I'm not here to see her. I'm here for you. I've been watching you grow into the young man you've become and I'm proud of you, Gohan."

" Father... I..." He fell to his knees as he did on that deserted day.  
"...I gave all that I could...I didn't mean for this to happen. Because of me, your dead and we're all lost inside! Its all mine to blame!"

"Gohan, you've done so much, more then a father could ever ask for. There is nothing in this world I wouldn't give for you and your mother. Nothing. And its not your fault, you didn't know...none of us did. He just tricked us. He tricked me."

"Father... I...she's...I miss you so much."

"Yes, I know my son, I know. It hasn't exactly been easy for me eaither."

"Why'd you do it? Answer me that. That was my battle, my responsiblity to-"

"That Gohan, was our battle. We were all in it together, live or die and I was willing to let that happen for the ones I love...and you know that!"

"I do but were you thinking of our feelings and the pain we'd have to go through?"

"Were you?"

"I...no, no I hadn't. I was so anrgy with myself...I had failed everone."

"Gohan, you were a child, a new life was living inside you and I refused to allow it to die out. Do you honestly think it would have made the pain disappear if it had been you? Your mother would be just as bad as she is now."

"I was anrgy, I didn't care what would happen to me but I cared about you."

"My dear boy, it is but of a memory now, let it disappear to the corner of your thoughts and live happy with or without your father. Got it?"

"Sure...I guess."

" You know this won't last forever. I will come back."

"How can you determine that? You've..."

"I'm coming home...for the tournament."

"Dad, thats not funny."

"What...I'm serious."

No your not."

"Yes I am."

"Are not."

"Are too."

"No."

"Yes."

"No..."

"Yes."

"No way...your kidding."

"No, I'm not. I'm really coming home."

"No, no, no, no...NO!!!!! This can't be real...it can't be. My father, telling me this? No way! Oh my God!!"

"Yes, I'm here and I'm telling you...I'm coming home."

"Oh my God! Yes, yes!! Thank you so much!!!! Whoo hoo!!" He shouted as he ran into his fathers stomach, knocking him to his back. Gohan and Goku wresteled there...in that place, the foggy woods. Goku grabbed his son's head and ran his knuckles all over his head. They both sat up and stood to their feet as men, but being together again, was like two children in a pile of leaves at that was the newest moment together...forever cherished.

"Gohan, go home now. Its getting late and your mother will be worried...go now.

"Can I tell everyone your-"

"Yeah, be my guest. Why not?"

"Alright! Yes!"

"Goodbye my son."

His body began to fade into the gentleness of the air when Gohan grabbed his hand, pulling him into his arms.

"This time, I'm the one saying goodbye!."

The warrior...smiled and became part of the wind's gentleness against Gohan's cheek as his grasp on his father, weakened and broke. 

* * *

To be continued...

I would have gone further, but I don't like keeping you waiting...come back soon for the second part.


	6. There is Hope part two

There is Hope (part two)

Hey ya'll! Please note that this is not really a new chapter...just a simple continuation of the last one because its well...a long one. I believe you'll enjoy the second part as much as i enjoyed writing it. This is basically what we've all been waiting for...someone is returning to someone else. So please read and see how it all comes down together from the very beginning. (I do not own dbz or the song that is in the following chapter.) Oh and please be aware this is very emotional so if you can't take it, don't read it. I almost started crying and I'm the one who wrote it! More chapters to come! I repeat, more to come, not completed just yet guys!!!

* * *

It was now a time to come together, to be one and share laughs, cries, smiles, and frowns but the little one, couldn't share these wonderful oppurtunities among his friends and family. Not without knowing that one person who everyone missed and desired to have in their arms. He knew his mommy and brother were sad but didn't know why...and he had been left from the picture of the loved ones. It was after all, daddy this and daddy that. He may have been small sure, but to doubt one's abilities and to go without giving reasons, was harsh and cold. The little one would be found curled in his bed under the deepest and warmest blankets. He'd often find himself drifting, dreaming and imagined what his life would've been like when Goku was still alive, still in sight and reach of his tiny hands and fingers. He loved dear brother Gohan and mommy, but he wanted a father more then anything. He wanted someone who would always have time to play with, eat sweets and take long naps with. But I think most importantly, he wanted to know where his roots grew. He wanted to know, if his father had love for him...like everthing...else.  
Was Goku afraid or was he just to plain cruel of a father not to care? Truthfully, Goku was clueless about a second son. So many misunderstandings.

Gohan sat calmly against an oak tree nearby the woods...the place where he had seen him in seven years. Now, was he really going to let this sink in? What if it was all a fake, a misconception to get him and the others to grow up for once? Could it have been a lie? But then, why would it be? How often did Goku lie to his own family? How many promises had he made and broken? What if it all was a dream...everything, even cell? For God sake, he could have been in his bedroom dreaming about all this, waking up in the biggest disbelieve. But then on the other hand, this all could be true...his father could be coming back. Gohan stood smirking, looking up into the darkened atmoshere and made that choice, that single thought out choice. He'd make the best of it, he'd show his father how much he's grown from that quiet, hopless boy. He'd also make sure, reality or a dream, that his mother would be in her glory once more. Thats all he really wanted and if it was a dream, the memory of it would last for only so long. He'd make sure he'd see the moment of her tears falling from her cheeks as he'd slowly pull her into him. He was ready for his return and later that night, he'd break the news to his mother...like he had seven years ago.

Later that night...

"Goten honey, have you seen your brother?"

"Gohan? No, I haven't mommy. Want me to go find him?" Goten asked drawing the ideal father he never knew on a large white sheet of paper.

"No, I'll go find him. Listen, mommy wants you to go get into the bath then into bed. You have a busy day tomorrow...got it?"

"Oh, alright. I'm going." Goten replied calmly.

"Good boy."

Her dark eyes roamed around the rooms of the house, searching every place she thought he'd be..but he wasn't. She sat and thought a bit trying despertely not to worry, but that was her "thing". In the dark deep hidden corner of her mind, a familair place peeped through the clutter and it was then and there, she knew where her oldest baby was. It was the place of where he found her..the place of where she'd go to think and find herself once more but it was late and she couldn't figure out why he was there...unless...no.  
She picked herself up and sprung out the comfort and safety of her home, quickly picking herself up everytime she stumbled unto a rock or broken branch. She'd never realized how difficult it was...traveling on foot to an area far from civilization but thats where he was..he had to be there. But...why? The darkness around her grabbed and nipped at her from all around. She heard noises and saw blinking eyes watching her as she ran faster. How on earth had she gotten down to that beautiful place on her own before? It seemed impossible, but as she ran, she began to slow down to a slow walk and eventual stop. It touched her just then, "There will always be darker paths that you'll take to get to the light, but you will never find it unless you go through them with the hope of touching it".

In the distance, she could see that light..the light she needed to see. It was the moonlight kissing the river's surface. It was beautiful to see it again...Perfected beauty. It hadn't changed from her first time sitting by the river side and feeling his warm touch. She walked to the end of the woods and searched around, distracted many many times. And there she saw him...her boy standing quietly where she stood. She hesitated on moving, he would have instantly sensed her if she had and she didn't want him knowing just yet. She simple watched him.

"How'd you know I'd be here?" He asked without turning towards her.

"How can I not?"

"By not." He replied.

"Ah, reverse phycology..hate it when you do that."

"Its my job, we're made to annoy." He replied jokingly in a creepy tone of voice.

"What's the real reason your here? Is something bothering you, Gohan?"

" Yes, it appears my mother is spying on me."

"I'm serious."

"No mom, I'm fine, honest. I just never noticed the stars until now. They're so beautiful."

"Yes they are," She said, " They always have been dear."

" No, just look at them for a minute... I mean they're beautiful...just like you, mom."

"And you look like your...father, Gohan."

There was a bit of silence

"You honestly want to know why I'm here?"

"That would have been nice to know before."

Gohan turns to her, smiling and she saw the light...she saw it again... that light. It was in his eyes again...from so many years ago. It was there.

"I'm here for the same reason why you were."

"What is that-"

"Its dad, mom. He hasn't changed...but it was like meeting him for the first time."

"Gohan what are you talking about? Are you coming down with the flu or, oh, you must have a stomach ache!" Chichi said shaking his shoulders.

" Mom, I'm not able to get sick, remember?"

"Then are you dizzy, anxious? Anything?! Tell me what's gotten into you!" She begged.

"Are you serious? I haven't even told you yet and your already going crazy on me? My gosh what's this world coming too? Hahahaaha." He replied trying not smile.

"Told me? Told me what Gohan?! Come on, this isn't funny."

"Remember the day I found you over here? If you've forgotten then there really is something wrong with you."

"No, I doubt I'd ever forget that but what does that have to do with us now?" Chichi replied confused.

"I didn't believe what you had been telling me and everyone else about dad. I..." he said looking away, "...I didn't know how. You had always told me so many encouraging things while I was a child but, I honestly didn't understand or believe it. I'd try to figure everything out on my own..that was a waste. Now I can look towards the sky and know we're being protected by something, someone. Someone who's never given up on us even when we'd give up on everyone else...and that amazes me. What I have to tell you...isn't easy. Words will never be able to explain what I'm feeling and have to tell you", he said, looking back to her. "I saw him. _**He's coming back to us."**_

The words went through her like a sharp blade piercing her tender heart, her breath grew soft and her body became an empty frame. She unconciously walked to the water's edge as Gohan kept his eyes on her. She wanted this to end...this was a lie, it had to be...maybe a dream. Looking down, she stepped into the shallow, cold crystal clear water, never lifting up her head. She then closed her eyes, feeling a touch on her shoulder...it was Gohan, who in her mind, wasn't. They kept quiet, Gohan on the verge of speaking, watched her. She gently swirved her left foot in circles, creating tiny tear like ripples in the water before she looked up and noticed a lonely star that seemed like it was moving into the blanket of stars in the distance. The grip Gohan held got tighter, waking her from her daze.

"Mother?" Gohan asked.

She scrabbled out of the water and ran into Gohan's arms, sqweezing him and he instantly knew that for her, being overwhelmed...was now a wonderful feeling to experience. She looked up once more, thanking the heavens for everything she'd ever been blessed with. She now wanted nothing more then to have him...that desire and determination was now restored. She held him tighter as she looked up into her son's eyes. Damn, her eyes began to burn with heavyness and moisture...this was something she thought she'd never experience again but deep down she had faith...she had hope. Wiping her her soft cheeks with her sleeve, she smiled greatly, giggling like she did when Goku got down on one knee and asked for her hand.

"Gohan, my dear sweet, sweet baby...thank you so much for always helping me through this mess. I honestly could not have gone this far without you, you have always been there to keep me smiling, laughing, you've wiped away the tears that never even past my eyes. You are one hell of a warrior boy! I love you so much ... so, so much! Yes, my husband is coming back!! Yes!"

"Does that comfirm that I'm not sick with the flu, stomach ache, dizzness or anything else?" He said teasingly like a cranky child.

"Yes, yes it does."

Gohan smiled for a bit until he realized something he forgot to mention. Goku, was only granted twenty-four hours with them...with her. Now what? Surely he wouldn't tell her now, not now that she's smiling again...but...he'd die if he had to hurt her for the third time. He decided.

"Hey mom..."

"Yes dear?" She asked.

He simply looked at her effortlessly. Emotionless, he forced his lips to open with words he knew should never have been spoken... his heart was just to gentle, to pure.

"Never mind...its nothing." He softly whispered looking away.

"Oh, alright. If your sure." She replied looking a bit concerned. "When is it he's coming, Gohan?"

"That I can't tell you, sorry."

"You can't? Why not?" She begged.

"Be-because I can't." He replied as she snarled at him.

"You better tell me boy...or your goose is cooked. When...is he...coming?!"

"I...can't...tell...you mom. But believe me, its sooner then you think."

With a tiny, simple, peice of metal shaped to a pointed tip and a long soft blood-red color of string, her heart's endless tearing hole was sewed back as one beating piece. He was really returning to her. He wouldn't be this "ghost" or "guy with a halo over his head." It was going to really be the actual full blooded man she onced loved and still does with every fiber of her being. The torment of not having him around seemed like it was a decade into the past, while still being so close to her because now...she had the torment of being patient. That night, would certainly be a memorable one because like Gohan said, it was sooner then she thought. Chichi that night after coming home, sat at her bedroom window knowing she'd never fall asleep, wondered about why Gohan said something about the stars being so...beautiful. Sure Goku was coming back, but what did he have to do with the stars?

Like a broken record, Gohan's words circled over and over in her thoughts. After awhile of failing, she sighed and started to stand up as a hint of light touched the side of her face, causing her to look towards the dark sky. There were millions of them just...falling from the heavens, bright, darker, huge, small. They looked like a city of people moving in one giant direction...they looked like the same thing of when she and Goku saw them for the first time together. Tears flowed down her cheeks as those times ran through her. She felt the earge to look further into them and when she did, she saw that one...the only one that shined from the other metors stones...this one had the largest glow, circling it over and over like a bow on a present. It was fast too and she almost could feel a sense of warmth coming from it...a familar warmth. Falling into the distance, torwards Kami's lookout, she was determined to seek it out and begged for some flying assistance...

She quietly went to the boy's room as she did that time ago, and awoke Gohan from his slumber.

"I take it you saw them, didn't you?" He asked whispering.

"Saw what?"

"The metor stones." He replied. "I'm not suppost to be doing this...but I'll take you...if you really want to now."

"How did you know I'd be..."

"I can't say anything, but you'll see soon enough."

"Oh joy, the other part of the guessing game." She replied as she sighed.

" The guessing game? When was this ever...Ah, I guess you could say that. Come on lets go before we wake up Goten."

"Thank you, Gohan. Your so helpful."

"Its what I do best I guess hahahaha." He replied blushing and rubbing the back of his head.

Outside, the metors continued to fall into the earth's surface as the crickets chirped quietly into the night. Chichi was wrapped in clothing made from the finest cotton around from head to toe and her hair was pinned in a tiny bun. Her eyes were heavy but looked like a new borns face. She was ready to see him.

"Alright Gohan, lets go."

"Your sure you want too? I mean...right now?"

"Positive. I've waited long enough. We all have."

"Right then." Gohan replied as he picked his tiny mother up into his arms and raised his feet off the solid ground beneath them. And slowly they began to disappear into the dark atmosphere heading towards the North, where someone awaited them...awaited her. Below them, was the river, West City, Krillen's Home, caps Corp, and everything they came to know and love.

(Mariah Carey "We belong together")

**I didn't mean it when I said**

**I didn't love you so**

**I should have held on tight**

**I never should have let you go**

**I didn't know nothing,**

**I was stupid, I was foolish**

**I was lying to myself**

They got closer and closer to that special place high off the ground. There, no one could bother them and thats what made her smile...but not all completely for there was a down side to this. All her pain returned to her...the confusion, the promise, the crazy dersperation that could have forced her into a mental instiute. The fact he had to keep disappearing on her whenever she'd finally gotten close enough to hold him. He'd only allow her a touch and nothing more. It seemed again that he was a stupid jerk. Would she love him? Would she forgive him and welcome him back for what it was that he caused their family? Would Chichi Son take Goku Son back into her life? Could she? How so? What would her life be like...wouldn't he want it to be like it never happened, like he never died? Never did such a carless thing? And what about Goten...he was a new born son without a father. Would he accept him into his heart? So many questions...so little time. Damn.

Five...four...three...two...one.

Her feet touched the edge of the lookout before she stepped into balance and instantly her eyes met with...darkness and an emtpy place. No Goku in sight...anywhere.

"Mother listen to me. I need you to stay right here until I get back. Do not go through that door do you hear me?"

"Excuse me, who do you think your talking..."

"Shhh, be quiet!" He replied covering his mothers mouth with his sleeve." I just said you have to be quiet and stay here. I'm not suppost to be doing this remember?"

"Just where are you going?" She asked abruptly.

"I can't tell you."

"Oh fine. Just hurry back okay?"

"Right. I'll be back." He replied running near the tiny building on the platform into the darkness until she could see no more of her son. A few minutes pass. From the bottom of her stomach, she shook slightly from the chill well, she thought anyway but she knew thats not what caused her to shiver. She was scared. What would he be like in person? What in the world did she look like this late at night? Oh God that annoyed her. Waiting and waiting. About an hour or so passed by her slowly, breaking her spirit. Gently she sat along side the edge and swifted her legs back and forth like a child expecting she'd just fall asleep. No chance by that, not one because she was about to get a wake up call.

**I couldn't have fathomed**

**I would ever be without your love**

**Never imagined I'd be sitting**

**Here by myself**

**Cause I didn't know you**

**Cause I didn't know Me**

**But if I knew everything**

**I'd never felt**

Behind her it walked slowly, its feet weightless and soundless as it got closer letting its breath pass quietly through its lips. So many feet of distance was in between them, keeping them seperated by air and darkness. Slowly now, slowly. She stared down over the side and stared at the city lights.

"I don't want to be in love." She said aloud.

In that sudden moment, his arms wrapped around her collarbone as he bent his left knee near her lower back. His breath glossed her ear as she heard him whisper softly and gently to her.

"Are you sure about that? I personally think I'm a very loving person." Said a familar voice.

She closed her eyes and allowed him to hold her for the longest moment. The sense of touch were her eyes and she could see he was still the same at heart...and he never aged a bit. He still had that tall, hot muscular caremel toned body, his hair and eyes dark as the night around them, his skin soft and clear. He was still so handsome to her and she didn't expect anything less. She slowly laid her head back in his chest and peaked into his eyes noticing he had a "fire" to them. She also noticed his halo...that bright circular metal thing floating around his head to represent his death. Damn.

"It seems you haven't changed Mr. Son, inside and out. And it certainly took you long enough."

"Your still mad at me so I won't resent that. You have every right to be angry with me...go ahead and slap if you'd like, but you know it won't change anything from the past. One reason I came back is to talk to you Chichi, wrather your angry or not."

"Okay, then start talking. Or should I go first?" She replied rudely.

"I still love you Chichi... and I know you do too."

"Goku", She said stepping away from his arms. "I just need to know the reason why you went and did that stupid...stupid sacrifical crap and don't you dare say "it was for the earth" bullshit because I don't want to hear that! If you say it, I will slap you!"

Goku walked up to her calmly with the look of a puppy and simply stood on his knee, grabbed her hand and placed it against his face.

"Then slap me. Slap me as hard as you possiblely can because...thats the real reason to why I did it. I had too Chichi...I didn't want to deep down inside because I was so scared. I'm not invinciable you know...I'm not. I have my weaknesses and not being with you is one of them. I did it for you and Gohan. I love you both so much...but I really love you, Chichi. Your everything to me and I didn't want to lose you. I wish it was me to be the one to suffer for seven years but I can't change my fate...I can only change my future. When I died, I lost a part of you and damn it hurt bad as hell. So go ahead and slap me."

"Your an idiot. You should have thought better about that choice before doing it!"

"You haven't slapped me. Why?"

Her eyes flinched in surprise as her hand began to shake against his cheek. He wanted her to slap him...he was being for real. But why couldn't she, why didn't she? She said she would, so why didn't she? She loved him still to much too.

"I will. I'm just letting you speak first...thats all." She replied, stuttering.

"Really, what for? Why should you care anyways...you hate me, don't you? Your mad so..."

"I..don't hate you..."

"You don't?" He replied playing her in a serious manner.

"No, I don't. I love you." She softly answered.

**The feeling that I'm feeling**

**Now that I don't hear your voice**

**Or have your touch and kiss your lips**

**Cause I don't have a choice**

**Oh what I wouldn't give**

**To have you lying by my side**

**Right here cause baby**

"But...I do need to know something. Actually, I need to explain something."

"..."

"Remember that night? The night of us together before our wedding?" She asked.

"Yes."

"Remember what you told me...what you promised me? The promise you broke?!"

"Chichi, what do you see around you?"

"A dark sky, a building, Gohan in the distance..."

"What do you see closer towards you?" He corrected her.

"I see...you."

"Tell me, what were the exact words I said?"

_**"Remember Chichi, that I will always be with you to the end of eternity no matter what happens to me. Remember that this is my promise to you and only you."**_ She stated.

"Am I not standing by you right now? Was I not there on that night we met up again for the first time? Was I not there when you were with Bulma? I never broke that promise because I was there with you all that time. I was that shadow around the corner. I was that noise you'd hear in the distance. I was that person who kept giving you reminders. Plain reminders to remember the promise I made you. I was the one who said _**"Just remember."**_

"But you...but I...you were?"

"Yes. Even when I wasn't in sight, I was always watching over you. I even saw Gohan grow and wish I could have been there in person."

"Why didn't you come back sooner? Like when you came here the first time?" She asked.

"Its not possible and its not permitted in other world Chichi. I'm sorry all this happened, I would do anything to eraze it all but I can't. And like I told Gohan, it wouldn't have eased any pain if it had been him in my place. He's so young and deserves that time to live..I think back and wish it could have been without the pain. I'm blamed for many things, but I truely take it all upon my shoulders now."

"Oh Goku, how can anyone stay mad at you?"

"Hey, I said I was a loving guy didn't I?" He replied in a goofy way.

"I love you Goku. I love you so much."

"I've loved you then, I love you now and I will for the rest of eternity. I promise you that." He whispered softly as she began to cry tiny tears.

**When you left I lost a part of me**

**Is this so hard to believe**

**Come back baby please 'cause**

**We belong together**

**Who else am I gonna lean on**

**When times get rough**

**Who's gonna take your place**

**There ain't nobody better**

**Oh baby baby**

**We belong together**

There they stood, the two of them staring into each other's eyes, letting everything sink in. She was so happy again..finally. She understood everything. He never did it on purpose, he really cared all along and he stood by her in the places she'd never believe. She also understood what Gohan had been saying, he was only being protective of her, trying to help her through her pain. What a child she raised, couldn't have had a better son, ever. But man, she was so overwhelmed. In the end, its proved she wasn't crazy, she wasn't seeing things, she wasn't imagining things. He had been there along...for seven years. She looked at her husband then and just continued to cry, she had two stong wonderful men in her life that was willing to give their lives for not only her, but the earth too. He held her closely and tightly in his arms as he pulled her into his chest. She could hear his heart beat and knew it was real. She looked up into his eyes after he lifted her head with his right hand and smiled at her. With all silence gone but their beating hearts, he slowly lowered his head and pressed his lips against hers and never let her go. Her heart pounded like the first time they kissed and she loved that feeling. He was just to amazing for her beliefs and understandings. No other man like him in the entire world. She finally had her dreams.

So, in the end, there was hope, there is hope and will forever be hope in the eyes of many.

**I can't sleep at night**

**When you are on my mind**

**Bobby Womack's on the radio**

**Singing to me "If you think you're lonely now"**

**Wait a minute this is to deep**

**I gotta change the station**

**So I turn the dial tryin' to catch a break**

**And then I hear Baby face "I only think of you" and its breakin' my heart**

**I'm tryin' to keep it together but I'm falling apart**

**I'm feeling all out of my element**

**Throwing things, cryin tryin' to figure out where the hell I went wrong**

**The pain reflected in this song**

**Ain't even half of what I'm feeling inside**

**I need you, need you back in my life baby**

(Repeats a few verses)

* * *

So there you have...the end of this chapter...there are still more chapters too! Wow! I think I almost started crying as I wrote this because I could really see all this happening. Well anyways, comment and I'll see you very soon for chapter seven!


End file.
